The Betrayed Hero's Return
by TheWolfThatWalksAlone
Summary: Standard Annabeth cheats on Percy, Percy joins Chaos fanfic. Huge plot twist at some point. Rated T for swear words. Looking for a cover
1. Chapter 1

**Prologue**

Eight demigods stood in the lift to Olympus with their fingers in their ears. The elevator dinged and the doors slide open.

"FINALLY," sighed Nico, "They have to get better music."

They walked to the throne room; all the other people they passed all bowed or knelt before them. Reyna couldn't help staring around at everything. Percy knocked on the doors and they swung open. They walked in and stood before Zeus.

"We all agree that these demigods have done exceptionally well in the defeat of Gaia," said Zeus, "So we will reward you all with the gift of immortality. Are there any objections."

"Will it get rid of any curses?" asked Frank.

"Yes, your and Hazel's curses will be removed," confirmed Zeus.

"I don't want immortality," said Percy boldly.

"What do you want?" asked Zeus, ignoring the collective gasps and murmurs.

"I want you to give Hades and Hestia back their thrones," said Percy.

Hades and Hestia both stared at Percy with surprise and gratitude in their eyes. Zeus stared at him his mouth wide open. Then he shook himself out of his trance, "Are you sure?"

Percy nodded, "Quite sure."

Zeus looked at his fellow Olympians then closed his eyes. The other Olympians did the same and two thrones appeared. A jet black throne with intricate designs carved into it appeared next to Zeus and a throne that seemed to be made out of flames appeared next to the hearth.

"I'll leave now," said Percy and walked away.

"So, immortality," said Zeus, "Annabeth, Goddess of Architecture. Jason, God of Storms. Piper, Goddess of Charmspeak. Frank, God of Animals. Hazel, Goddess of Gems and Precious metals. Nico, God of Hellhounds. Reyna, Goddess of Leadership."

The gods nodded at each other and directed flows of energy towards the demigods.

**Camp Half-Blood**

Percy sat on the beach and sighed. He stared across the wide expanses of glittering blue sea. Suddenly there were two flashes behind him and Hades and Hestia appeared.

"We wanted to say thank you," said Hades.

"For giving us back our thrones," finished Hestia.

"It was nothing," mumbled Percy.

"Do you call turning down immortality twice 'nothing'," spluttered Hades incredulously.

Percy shrugged, "I guess."

"We came here to give you our blessings as a thank you present," whispered Hestia.

Hades placed a hand on Percy's shoulder, which shivered at the touch. A black aura spread across his body. Percy blinked and when he opened his eyes, his green irises had a black ring around them. Hestia placed her hand on Percy's other shoulder and an orange aura spread across his body. Percy's eyes changed colour again and an orangey red ring formed around his pupil.

"Your eyes look amazing," whispered Hestia.

"Thanks," grinned Percy.

"As I have given you my blessing you have control over the shadow," said Hades, "Unlike Nico who has power over the dead."

Percy nodded.

"The hearth can harm, but it can also heal," said Hestia, "What would you like? To harm or to heal?"

Percy though carefully for a few moments before answering, "Heal."

"Good choice," said Hestia, "You can heal yourself and other people. It takes lots of energy to heal major injuries like broken bones and organ injuries but you could speed up the healing process. Minor injuries wouldn't take up much energy and will heal immediately."

Percy nodded slowly.

"Well," said Hades briskly, "Got to go, see you soon." And he and Hestia flashed away.

**One month later**

Percy had just gone to Olympus to ask Athena if he could marry Annabeth. She had told him to come back when he became a master at archery. He had just walked past the boundaries when a boy burst out of the bushes pursued by an angry hellhound. Percy immediately drew Riptide and slashed the monster in half. He walked over to the boy who was staring at him.

"What's your name?" Percy asked gently.

"Mark," whispered the boy."

"Mark," repeated Percy, "That's a good name. I'm called Percy."

"Where did you get the sword from?" asked Mark.

"What do you know about Greek mythology?" grinned Percy.

**One month later**

Ever since Mark arrived at camp he had caused nothing but trouble for Percy. The only people at camp who talked to Percy anymore was Clarisse, who although she did her best to hide it admired Percy for being one of the only people who could stand her, Annabeth, Connor, Travis, Nico, who didn't really stay at camp anyway and Chiron. Then he had taken all the credit for the defeat of a giant who Percy had killed and had been appointed God of Swordsmanship and Heroes.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 1**

**3****rd ****Person POV**

Percy smiled to himself as he walked through Olympus. He had asked Athena for permission to marry Annabeth last year at the end of the Giant War and Athena had given him a challenge. If he could become a master at archery he could marry Annabeth. After one year of practice and help from Apollo and several minor gods and goddesses he had finally achieved his goal. Athena had seen him shoot and had told him to come to her palace. When Poseidon had heard this he had become very angry at Percy and had refused to speak to him but Percy didn't care. He walked up to Athena's door and knocked. Athena opened the door.

**Athena's POV**

I opened the door to see Perseus standing outside. I smiled and invited him in. When I was watching him practise archery, I must admit that I admired his dedication and determination. We went into the living room and we sat down.

"Perseus, I've been watching you doing archery and I must say I'm very impressed by the amount of determination and dedication you have put into your task," I began, "And you have completed your task very well. So I give you permission to marry Annabeth."

I smiled at the look on Perseus' face. "Really," spluttered Perseus.

I noticed that Perseus hadn't corrected me for saying Perseus instead of Percy. That was a first. "Yes, really," I smiled, "As an additional reward I will also give you my blessing."

I told Perseus to wait there, then ran up to my bedroom. I rummaged through my jewellery box until I found what I was looking for. In my hand rested a small owl shaped box. I walked back downstairs to Perseus who was waiting patiently in the living room. I gave him the box and he opened it and gasped. In the box lay a pair of gold rings. On each of the rings there was a silver owl carrying a blue trident.

"Thank you so much," Perseus smiled.

I returned the smile and placed my hands on his shoulders and gave him my blessing. He grinned and bowed his head before hurrying away from my palace.

**Percy's POV**

I paused next to a waterfall in Olympus. I dug a dramacha out of my pocket and threw it into the rainbow.

"O, Iris," I said, "Please accept my offering, show me Annabeth Chase at Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth appeared in the rainbow.

"Hey Annabeth," I grinned, "Do you want to watch the sunset today? You know, down at the beach."

Annabeth nodded, "Why are you smirking?"

"Nothing," I said hastily, "See you later." And I cut the connection.

**Two hours before sunset**

I walked down to the beach, to get ready to propose to Annabeth. I saw two figures sitting there on the beach. As I drew closer I saw that one of the people was my half-brother, Mark. Probably flirting with someone, I thought. The figure next to him had blonde hair and as I got closer I could see her face clearly. Annabeth. My heart skipped a beat. I hid in the shadows and listened in on their conversation.

"Annabeth," asked Mark, "When are you going to break up with that weakling?"

"We're going to watch the sunset tonight," replied Annabeth, "Come down with me tonight and I'll tell him then."

"Good idea," smirked Mark.

"It's cold," whined Annabeth, "Can we go somewhere else?"

The pair stood up and strolled past me without noticing I was there. I thought for a moment then waited until they had gone and hurried down to the beach. Those two were going to get a big surprise.

**Sunset**

**Annabeth's POV**

I walked down to the beach holding Mark's hand. I still didn't know who I liked better, Percy or Mark. On the beach I was expecting to see Percy, but instead I saw a heart made out of candles. I slipped my hand out of Mark's and walked into the heart. In the middle of the heart there was an owl shaped box and two pieces of folded paper. I picked up the three objects and unfurled the pieces of paper. The first piece of paper read 'I thought you loved me" in Percy's handwriting and the second was a photo. The photo was of the beach and me and Mark sitting on it together. Tears dripped down my cheeks as I opened the box. Inside was a beautifully crafted gold ring with an owl carrying a trident. I took it out of the box and saw an inscription on it 'Seaweed Brain, Wise Girl. Together, forever.' Suddenly an arrow appeared and imbedded itself in a tree, the ring dangling around it. I hurried over, Mark on my heels. Just as I reached the tree, Percy appeared from the shadows and took the arrow from the tree, throwing the ring to me.

"Percy," I stuttered as I caught the ring.

"I feel into Tartarus for you," Percy growled.

Mark had caught up by now, "What do you want Percy?"

"I want to make you suffer," snarled Percy and turned away from us.

"Percy," I whispered, "I'm sorry."

"Too late," he hissed and ran into the woods.

**Percy's POV**

I cried as I ran. Monsters chased me but they lost interest soon enough. Before I left I had done a bit of pranking with the Stoll twins. I had told them all about Annabeth and they had agreed to help me. We had gone around every cabin and had slipped the picture of Annabeth and Mark into each cabin. In the Athena cabin we had left a special surprise. **(Mwaaa-haaa-haaa-haaa-haaa, that was meant to be an evil laugh, but evil laughs are hard to type)**

**Annabeth's POV**

After Percy had left, I stared at the ring in my hand. Then I slipped it onto my necklace of Camp Half-Blood beads.

"Finally," Mark grinned, "That weakling is gone. Means I get to spend more time with you."

I glared at him angrily and that selfish dork just looked at me and asked, "What?"

I pushed him in the chest and shouted, "You selfish bitch!" and ran up to my cabin. When I got there I immediately sensed that something was wrong. I pushed the door open and went inside. The cabin was empty. The door swung shut with a bang. I turned and saw a note stuck to the door.

'_Hey Annabeth,_

_Here's a goodbye present from me._

_Lots of hate, Percy_

_P.S. The door stays locked for the rest of the night.'_

I wondered why he thought that locking the door for the rest of the night would do anything, then I turned around and saw why. A mass of spiders were crawling towards me.

**Next morning**

In the Dining Pavilion everyone turned around when I entered, stared at me for a while then turned back to their friends. I heard a few whispers about me and the Aphrodite cabin were glaring at me but I brushed them off. I looked across at the Poseidon table but the only person who sat there was Mark who winked at me. I glared at him and sat down next to Malcom who immediately got up and moved away from me. I finished my breakfast and went down to the training grounds to practice.

"Hey," snarled a voice.

I turned to see Clarisse and a group of Ares campers walking up to me with.

"What?" I asked.

"What is this?" she growled, thrusting the picture of me and Mark at me. I paled and stammered, "Nothing."

"Liar," she snarled and her siblings growled in agreement.

At that moment I knew two things. 1) No matter how much the Ares campers seemed to hate Percy, he was like a brother to them and 2) I was about to become dead meat. Then the Stroll twins walked up and I expected them to defend me. Connor was holding a camera and Travis was holding a large box, Travis gave me the box and innocently said, "Percy asked us to give this to you."

I opened the box to see a huge tarantula, I screamed and dropped the box while everyone in the vicinity laughed at me and Connor snapped away with the camera.

**Percy's POV**

I hope Connor and Travis did give Annabeth my last 'gift'. Sure enough when I was in the out skirts of New York the brothers appeared in an Iris message, leaning on each other and crying their eyes out with laugher.

"How did it go?" I asked eagerly.

"Amazingly," chortled Travis.

"Wish I could have seem her face," I said wistfully.

"You can," grinned Connor, "I recorded the whole thing and sent the camera to you on Blackjack."

"How did you get him to do that?" I asked.

"Give him donuts and sugar cubes and he'll do anything for you," smirked Travis.

'_Hey boss,' _I heard Blackjack wining in my mind.

"Oh," I said, "Blackjacks coming, do you have a copy of the video?"

"Yup," grinned Connor, just before Blackjack swooped in and cut the connection.

'_Hey, Blackjack,' _I greeted, _'Got the camera?'_

'_Yup,' _he replied.

'_Good'_ I said as I took the camera from him, _'Go give Annabeth one hell of a bad time Blackjack. Get all the other animals on her case.'_

Blackjack nodded and flew away as I went in search of my mum, my stepdad and my baby sister, Sandgem, who we always called Sandy, who was eleven months old. I turned the corner saw my family apartment. Flame where coming up from the apartment next to it and I began to run towards the apartment. I pushed through the crowds and ran into the building. I used the Mist, a new ability of mine and made myself invisible. I burst into the apartment and coughed at the smoke. I ran into the bedroom and saw my mum and Paul lying on the bed. Paul wasn't moving but my mum had her eyes open.

"Mum," I whispered.

"Percy," she croaked, "Take Sandy and leave."

"What about you?" I asked foolishly as I scooped up my sister and covered her mouth and nose with my sleeve.

"It's our time," she whispered, "I love you Percy."

I stood up and using the mist again ran out of the burning building. As I mingled in with the crowd I saw Poseidon standing with a look of grim satisfaction on his face. His lips where moving and I crept closer to hear what he was saying, "It's for you own good, Sandgem."

I ran away. The only reason I stayed in New York was to leave a present for the gods.

**Hestia's POV**

We were summoned to Olympus for an emergency meeting. The first thing I saw was two pictures enlarged on the floor. One was of Poseidon watching a building burn down and on was of Annabeth and Mark sitting on a beach. As soon as all the gods where present, the image with Annabeth and Mark moved. The sounds where projected from nowhere.

"Annabeth," asked Mark, "When are you going to break up with that weakling?"

"We're going to watch the sunset tonight," replied Annabeth, "Come down with me tonight and I'll tell him then."

"Good idea," smirked Mark.

"It's cold," whined Annabeth, "Can we go somewhere else?"

Then the picture depicting Poseidon sprang to live.

"It's for you own good, Sandgem."

All the gods when deathly quiet after this.

"Call Annabeth and Mark," whispered Zeus.

Hermes nodded and flashed away. He soon flashed back with what seemed to be the entire camp. The image of Annabeth and Mark replayed itself and then blood red words appeared on the images. 'You will pay. You, Sea god are no longer related to Perseus Jackson.'

"Percy's blood," murmured Annabeth.

**Percy's POV**

Exhausted. My new daily routine was:

7:00 Wake up, feed Sandy.

Fight monsters.

12:00 Feed Sandy.

Fight monsters.

20:00 Feed Sandy, pray to Hestia and Hades, go to sleep.

Soon I found myself in an alley way, surrounded by monster. Sandy was now one year old. I had nowhere to run and was desperately praying to Hestia and Hades to save her. I didn't have any energy left to swing my sword so I curled protectively around my sister closed my eyes and waited for the pain of being slashed apart by monster. But nothing came. I opened one eye. Nothing but gold monster dust floating in the air. A figure appeared and walked through the dust towards me. I struggled to me feet, holding Sandy protectively.

"What do you want?" I croaked in a hoarse voice, cracked from lack of use. I swayed slightly and placed a hand on the wall to steady myself.

"I have come to extend a hand of friend ship," said the figure. From what I could see and hear she was a teenage girl. She wore a hood and silver eye mask that was moulded in the shape of a wolf.

"What do you mean?" I rasped.

"Chaos sent me to offer you a place in the ranks of the Angels of Chaos," she replied, "Chaos' personal army."

"What about my sister?" I asked.

The girl took Sandy from me and cradled her carefully in her arms, "She is a powerful demiprimordial. Daughter of Erebus."

"Demiprimordial?" I said incredulously.

The figure nodded, "She would become very strong if she started training at an early age."

I nodded slowly, taking in the fact that my baby sister was the daughter of the primordial god of darkness.

"What about the offer to become part of the Angels of Chaos?" I recalled.

"You can't accept now as you don't know much about it but if you come with me I know someone who can," she said.

I nodded and the girl touched me lightly on the arm and we disappeared in a black flash.

**Gamitea**

We reappeared in a throne room. There were four thrones in the room, but only one was occupied. A tall man sat in the largest throne.

"Chaos," said the girl briefly, nodding a greeting.

"Alpha," replied Chaos.

"I brought Percy and his little sister," said Alpha.

"What is the name of your sister?" Chaos asked me.

"She's called Sandgem but we call her Sandy," I replied.

Chaos got off the throne and morphed into a tall, slim lady who took Sandy from Alpha and placed her hand on Sandy's forehead.

"Lots of potential," stated Chaos, "Would be lovely if she could join us, but it's not up to me to decide."

She gave Sandy back to Alpha and said to me, "It's up to you to decide."

"Um…" I said, "Can you tell me about the Angels of Chaos?"

Chaos nodded. She conjured up a chair for me and morphed back into a man before sitting down on his throne. Alpha sat down on the throne to the immediate left of Chaos throne. There was another throne to the left of Alpha and the last throne was on the right of Chaos' throne.

"The Angels of Chaos are not real angels," began Chaos, "We only have a few real angels and they are not the warrior types, they are healers. This planet, Gamitea, was made for the Angels. On this planet we have several cities, a battle field, training ground and various spaceports. The Angels of Chaos is my personal army and we take in anyone from any planet. The people who are too young to be considered soldiers are raised until they are old enough. The ones that are too old are taken back in time to around old teenagers to their thirties. To get into the army you either have to be chosen by Chaos or last long enough in a battle with Alpha, my second in command. You have to last over half a minute to enter. Anything else?"

"Do the people who are too young have to stay on a different planet?" I asked, "And is Alpha her real name? "

"No, people who are to young just grow up here," answered Chaos, "And no, her real name is not Alpha, Alpha is her code name and if you become an Angel of Chaos you will find out her real name."

"What benefits do I get from becoming an Angel?" I asked.

"You get partial immortality and cool wings," replied Alpha, "And if you're high ranking enough you might be able to get a spacecraft."

"And if I enter the army what rank will I be at?" I asked.

"I think you will already be at a quite high ranking," said Chaos thoughtfully.

I thought about not becoming an Angel and then I listed all the pros and cons of joining the Angels. Then I made my final decision, "Me and Sandy will both join the Angels of Chaos."

Chaos got of his throne along with Alpha and placed his hands on my shoulders. His hands glowed black and the glow spread over my body.

**Alpha's POV**

As the black glow slowly spread across Percy's body, the rest of the commanders flashed in wearing their masks. Chaos and Percy showed no indication that they knew they were there. I placed Sandgem on my throne. As the black glow covered Percy's body, me and my fellow commanders moved forwards and placed our hands on Percy's body. The black glow intensified and as it reached a degree to which it rivalled Nyx's domain. We all removed our hands from Percy who crumpled to the floor only to be caught by me.

"Jewel," I said to the other girl commander, "Can you take Sandy who's sleeping on my throne to the infirmary?"

Jewel nodded and picking up Sandy flashed out of the room.

"Conquest, can you help me with Percy?" I panted.

The only male commander nodded and helped me to lift Percy before we flashed to the infirmary. We placed him onto a bed next to Sandy's cot and sat down. Sandy woke up and started crying. Monsoon moved to comfort her while I flashed out to get some milk for Sandy. When I got back Percy was stirring uncomfortably in his bed. I picked up Sandy and fed her the milk little by little.

"Why don't you let her gulp it down?" asked Jewel.

"Because her stomach won't be able to handle it, she'll be sick," I replied as Sandy finished the milk.

I put her back into the cot and she started snoring contentedly. Percy stirred in his sleep again. Suddenly he sat bolt upright.

**Percy's POV**

I looked around frantically for Sandy, then saw her in a cot next to me and dropped back down into the bed. Alpha and two other people crowded around my bed.

"Are you O.K." asked the other girl.

"Fine," I replied, "How's Sandy."

"We just fed her some milk and she's sleeping," Alpha replied.

"Who are your friend's?" I asked.

"This is Jewel," she said pointing at the girl who had a swan shaped mask on, "And this is Conquest." She pointed to the boy who had a mask that wasn't moulded into the shape of an animal but had intricate designs carved into it.

"And I'm guessing those aren't their real names," I stated.

Alpha nodded, "My real name is Silvia and I was a daughter of Lupa." She took of her mask. She had long black hair and a pretty face. I could see her eyes more clearly now. Her eyes where a brilliant emerald green with fiery orange rings around her pupils.

Jewel and Conquest looked at each other, then simultaneously took of their masks. I gasped when I saw the faces of two people I never dreamed I'd see again


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: Here is the list of code names,**

**Silvia- Alpha**

**Percy- Omega**

**Bianca- Jewel**

**Luke- Conquest**

**Sandgem- Starlight**

**Connor- Beta**

**Travis- Delta**

**Nico- Darkness**

**Clarisse- Warpath**

**Katie- Hawthorn**

**Reyna- Famine**

**Lucas- Avenger**

**Me: Who's POV should I start with?**

**Mark: Mine obviously. After all I am the greatest hero who ever lived.**

**Percy: Yeah right, you're just an ignorant pig who only thinks about himself. You should start with my POV**

**Mark: How dare you! I will kill you for that! I am a god of Olympus. You should be grovelling before me, begging me to spare your life!**

**Percy: Why should I grovel when I could kill you? 'Proceeds to beat up Mark'**

**Annabeth: Percy, how could you?**

**Percy: Go stick your head in a bin, Annabitch. My POV would be best.**

**Me: Actually I was thinking of a Hestia POV**

**Hestia: I would be honoured**

**Chapter 3**

**Hestia POV**

We watched in horror at the mayhem below us. The ancient laws forbid us from interfering in our children's wars. Suddenly a loud whirring noise filled the air. I watched in disbelief as a group of ten warriors seemed to fall from the sky. They landed in the middle of the mass of monsters and began to cut their way though. They were soon followed by another group and another and another. I counted a total of 4000 soldiers. Each soldier had white armour, a wide variety of weapons and each radiated the power of a minor god. I stared as the army proceeded to destroy the huge monster army. They stormed through the monsters, not even leaving any monster dust. I watched as the warriors destroyed the monster army within a matter of minutes even though the monsters outnumbered them one to 12 (yes I did the maths for that). When all the monsters had been killed the army regrouped and I could see that none of the warriors had even been injured, let along killed. After the army had regrouped ten more warriors fell from the sky and I could see that they were obviously commanders. They were shouting something to the army when one of them pointed into the sky and said something to the others. We looked in the direction the finger was pointing and saw a figure with black wing tipped with silver flying towards the army with another person in its arms. The person had several silver arrows sticking out of its stomach.

**Artemis POV**

I fought like a demon as the monsters charged forwards towards us. Soon we were surrounded by monsters. I knew that we would soon be overwhelmed by the sheer amount of monsters. I looked around and saw that each of my hunters where tiny silver islands in a vast ocean of monsters. I turned and saw a flying dagger aimed at Thalia. "No!" I shouted as the dagger soared towards Thalia who was too busy fighting a hellhound to notice it. Just before it hit Thalia a black dagger knocked it away and hit a Cyclops. A man wearing jeans, a hoodie and a gold mask shaped like an eagle appeared and said, "Lady Artemis, if I were you I would stop staring and start fighting." While he killed several hellhounds. I stared as he made his way around the clearing we were fighting in and soon the hunters had managed to regroup and where making better progress against the monsters. The hunters where standing in a small huddle with their bow and arrows drawn and pointing at the man while I watched in disbelief as he killed the last few Cyclops and turned to us just as several hunters fired their arrows at him. Caught off guard he wasn't fast enough to stop them and he sank to the ground as the arrows embedded themselves in the man's stomach. I gasped, "He just saved our lives."

I took a step towards him and a girl with a wolf mask dropped from the sky and hissed, "One more step and I will send you to the Void."

Why did that voice sound so familiar? I wondered. The girl crouched down next to her fallen comrade and picked him up, the arrows still in his stomach. She spread a pair of black wing tipped with silver and fell away.

**Bianca POV**

I stared as Silvia flew down carrying Percy in her arms. She landed and gently placed Percy on the ground.

"Who did this," said Sandy, her voice low and deadly.

"Hunters," Silvia replied as she carefully pulled out the arrows.

"I will kill them," Sandy hissed.

"Fine," muttered Silvia as she placed her hands over the wounds and began to heal them thanks to Hestia's blessing, "Just leave Artemis to me."

"Don't forget," murmured Reyna, "Code names."

Percy coughed and pushed himself into a sitting position, "Stupid hunters. I save them from elimination, then they go and turn me into a pincushion."

"Don't worry," Sandy grinned, "I decided to turn them into target practice."

"Careful," frowned Silvia, pushed Percy back into a lying position, "You, young man are in no condition to move. I may have healed your wounds a bit but you're still injured you know."

"Hey," protested Percy, "I'm 500 years old, I'm not that young!"

"Well," retaliated Silvia as she finished healing Percy, "I'm nearly 1019 so you are actually quite young in comparison to me."

We all burst into laughter at the face that Percy pulled.

Silvia pricked up her ears, "I think the Olympians are about to flash here."

Silvia stood up just before there were fifteen flashes and the Olympians appeared. Sandgem pulled Percy to his feet and glared at Poseidon.

"Who are you?" said Zeus, his master bolt raised, ready to strike.

"We are the Angels of Chaos," Silvia replied, "I am the head commander. These are my fellow commanders," she gestured to Percy, Luke and me, "And these are our lieutenants."

"He's the one who saved the hunters," said Artemis.

"Who rewarded him by turning him into a pincushion," growled Sandy who was glaring daggers at Poseidon.

"Take your masks off," snarled Ares, "So I can see your faces."

"No," replied Reyna.

"Take them off," said Mark.

"I advise you to shut up before Omega here blows you up," I retaliated.

"Actually," cut in Percy, "I was planning on blowing him up anyway but Chaos said I wasn't allowed to."

"Trust him to spoil the fun," grumbled Luke.

Suddenly Chaos voice erupted from our communicators, "Excuse me, I can hear you, you know."

"Sorry," grumbled Luke.

"What should we do now?" asked Percy, "Can we go back to Gamitea now?"

"No," said Chaos, "Go to Olympus and wait for me there."

"And the Angels?" asked Silvia, "What do they do?"

"They can wait for us here," decided Chaos.

Silvia nodded and turned to the army waiting patiently below, "Good job my angels. Wait for us here, you can relax."

The warriors took of their helmets and their air of hostility immediately evaporated and they walked over to different squads to chat to friends.

"We will go to Olympus and wait for Chaos' arrival," said Silvia and we all disappeared in a black flash.

"Code names," whispered Lucas as the rest of the Olympians flashed in.

We all strolled into the throne room and lounged around watching the Olympians squirming uncomfortably in their throne while the images on the floor, that hadn't faded since they had been painted on 500 years ago, stared up at the ceiling. It was obvious that the gods where uncomfortable about us seeing them.

"Wonder who did that," muttered Sandy while winking at Percy.

Just then Chaos flashed in and said, "My angels will be staying on Earth as Order is rising and you will not survive for long without any help."

"We can look after ourselves just fine, thank you very much," sneered Mark.

"I doubt that," said Silvia.

"I never asked your opinion," Mark sniffed haughtily, "Who are you anyway?"

"The second most powerful being in the universe," replied Silvia, which effectively shut Mark up. Unfortunately Ares also decided to be annoying, "I agree with Mark, we can protect ourselves on our own."

Silvia glanced at Chaos who nodded and said, "Fight this. If you win, I highly doubt it, then we will leave. But if not, you will have no way of protecting the ones you love." She chanted a spell under her breath and black smoke filled the room. When it cleared two huge beast stood in the middle of the throne room. They liked like a crossbreed between a dragon and a lion. They were mostly lion but had huge scaly wings protruding from their backs.

"Meet the furies," Silvia said, "Named after the hags that Hades controls. These are two of the few I managed to tame but most of them are savage beasts that listen to Order." She patted the largest fury's flank and it roared and shot multi-coloured flames into the sky. Mark squeaked and fainted.

"Heart of a lion, he's got," sniggered Connor. **(I couldn't resist stealing that line from the second Harry Potter book)**

"Well, I think that you lot need a lot of training," sighed Silvia, "They're going to be even worse than the newbies and that is saying something."

"Well," I said, "We'd better get back to the ship. We need our rest and the Angels need to know what to do."

Chaos nodded and said to the gods, "I expect to see all of you and your demigods in the amphitheatre tomorrow morning, seven o'clock sharp."

"We'll go down and tell them later," I said.

"That's really early," complained Mark.

"He's going easy on you," retorted Percy, "We normally have to wake up at five and be in the training grounds by half past five."

"I expect you and the Angels to be out by half five tomorrow as usual," said Chaos sternly.

"You had to say that," Silvia grumbled, "Didn't you."

We got ready to flash back to the ship but Zeus stopped us, "Hang on a second. We don't know your names."

"I am Jewel," I said.

"Conquest," said Luke.

"Beta," grinned Connor.

"Delta," smirked Travis.

"Hawthorn," said Katie.

"Shade," said Sandy who was still glaring at Poseidon.

"Avenger," said Lucas.

"Warpath," growled Clarisse.

"Famine," nodded Reyna.

"Darkness," smiled Nico.

I looked over at Silvia and Percy and they appeared to be having a telepathic argument with Chaos. Silvia and Percy where both glaring at Chaos who was trying to persuade them to do something.

"I am Alpha," said Silvia while glaring at Chaos.

"Omega," snarled Percy who was still arguing with Chaos.

"Shall we go?" I asked.

Sandy nodded and we all flashed down to Camp Half-Blood, where the demigods and the angels where waiting.

"Demigods," shouted Zeus, "The Angels of Chaos will be staying in camp for a while to protect us from an attack from Order, Chaos' brother."

"Corrections," said Silvia, "We are here to train and assist, not to protect."

"Fine," grumbled Zeus, "Are there any rules that we need to know?"

"Yes," said Silvia, "I advise you not to attack the angels as they will probably end up killing or mutilating you in their self-defence and if they don't, I certainly will personally make sure you do not live to see the sun again. Do not steal from them as they will kill/mutilate you. Even think about trying to find out any of my lieutenants or commanders identities, I will make sure you wish you were never born. Demigods do not come crying to me saying that you pranked an angel and they tried to kill you. Is that clear?"

"Yes," called back the crowd of demigods.

"OK," Silvia shouted, "You will be training with the Angels of Chaos. Do your best to make friend with an angel as if you don't understand anything you will be able to ask that angel for help. From now until our departure from Earth you will learn to fight like angels, think like angels and kill like angels. Angels, I want you all out in the amphitheatre tomorrow morning by 0530 at the latest."

"Yes, commander," the army replied.

"Demigods," Silvia said, now addressing the group of demigods, "I expect all of you out in the amphitheatre by 0700, no later."

The demigods nodded. Silvia sighed and shouted, "Dismissed," before flying back to the Warbird.

**Next morning at half five**

**Mark POV**

I peeked through the trees at the assembled army of Angels in the amphitheatre. Annabeth appeared by my side and we watched the army together. We watched as the army began to train. They were doing shooting practice, some with guns, some with bows, some with throwing knifes and lots of other weapons I had never seen before. I looked around to see where the commanders where and what I saw made my jaw drop. Two of the commander, Alpha and Omega, I recalled where fighting each other blindfolded while the other watched them. They were fighting so fast they were blurs. Omega sent an onslaught of attacks on Alpha and I stared as she parried every one of them. Suddenly she lunged forwards and ducking under Omega's arm, placed her sword next to Omega's throat, "Yield?"

"I yield," snarled Omega.

"How many defeats is that?" grinned Alpha.

"291," grumbled Omega, "And I still haven't beaten you."

Alpha smirked, then frowned.

"What is it?" asked her companions.

"The 15th Olympian and his fiancé are spying on us," said Alpha as she pulled off her blindfold.

I tapped Annabeth on the shoulder and we both crept silently away.

Later at around half past seven we went back to the amphitheatre, but no one was there.

"Hello," Annabeth called nervously, "Anyone here?"

"No," replied a voice, "They've all gone on their 2 mile jog."

We whipped around and saw Conquest standing behind us, "What are you two going to do next, I wonder?"

"What do you mean," Annabeth said confused.

"Well," he mused, "First of all you cheat on your boyfriend, secondly you spy on the Angels training and finally you don't bother turning up on time for your own training."

We both blushed deep crimson before a thought struck me. One glance at Annabeth told me she had had the exact same thought, "How did you know we cheated on..." but he cut us off.

"Here," he said throwing two large gems at us, we caught them and examined them, "They will guide you as to the direction you need to go. I advise you hurry, all of the campers are already half way and most of the Angels have nearly finished."

I snuck a side long glance at Annabeth, then raced of in the direction that the line that emitted from the gem pointed. She gave an angry yell and sprinted after me.

**Two weeks after the Angels arrived in Earth**

**Nico POV**

We watched Chaos pacing up and down the living room in the Warbird.

"You have to tell them your identities, they don't trust you," he fretted.

"You guys can," said Silvia from the corner she was standing in, "But I can tell you now, I tell them my identity, I get at least five symbols of power aimed at my chest."

"You have to tell them as well," I protested.

"No," Silvia growled, "No one can know."

"So we don't know, I'm guessing," Percy concluded.

"No," snarled Silvia, "Only me and Chaos know and Chaos swore not to tell anyone."

"Well," said Clarisse slyly, "You're going to have to tell the gods, won't you."

Katie nodded, "And we will be there when you do."

"I know," grumbled Silvia.

**Silvia POV**

After the argument in the living room of the Warbird, Chaos flashed us all to Olympus and a meeting was called with the entire camp attending. I also told Zeus to call Lupa and she also came.

"So," smirked Mark, "You are revealing your identities."

We all nodded. Before we came, we had decided who would reveal their identities in which order. I watched as Connor, Travis, Katie, Reyna, Nico and Clarisse lowered their hood and took off their masks. There where gasps from the assembled gods and demigods. Lucas lowered his hood, took off his mask and said, "Lucas, son of Lupa."

Lupa gasped and ran to hug her son. I smiled at the happy reunion and wished mine could be just as happy. Bianca and Luke took their masks off, causing half the congregation to draw their weapons and point them at the son of Hermes, but Bianca stepped protectively in front of him.

Sandgem lowered her hood and said, "Sandgem, daughter of Erebus."

Poseidon stared at Sandgem like she was an alien from a different planet. Then Percy lowered his hood and said, "I was Perseus Jackson," causing the entire room to erupt into noise. Annabeth ran towards Percy with her arms outstretched like she was expecting a hug, but Percy glared at her and sent an invisible barrier towards her. She collided into the barrier at top speed and was thrown backwards. This silenced the crowd and all eyes turned to me as Mark helped Annabeth up.

"Silvia," I said into the silent room, "Queen of wolves, champion of Hestia, host of Bloodwrath, adopted daughter of Lupa," I paused, closed my eyes, sighed and opened my eyes again, "granddaughter of Ares and thedaughterofArtemis."

Artemis blinked, "Say that last bit again."

I sighed and whispered, "The forbidden daughter of Artemis."

**AN: I'm evil aren't I? I love cliff hangers. No, not really. And to be honest, I love you guys. Should Annabeth get back together with Percy? Please PM me your ideas. And if you don't know what PM means (don't worry, I didn't know for ages) it means Private Message.**


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: Sorry about the long delay, my f***ing shift keys stopped working. From now I will mainly be using the code names for the angel commanders/lieutenants cos it just makes things a bit easier. And Alpha/Silvia can speak like a human when she is a wolf. And does anyone feel like writing a background story for her cos I can't be bothered to think of something myself. But you have to get my permission first.**

**Chapter 4**

**Omega/Silvia POV**

The entire room was deadly silent then in unison the gathered people all turned to me and shouted, "WHAT!?"

I took this change to snap at my friends, "Well, happy now?" Before everyone started firing rapid fire questions at me and Artemis.

"Silence!" I shouted, but no one paid any attention.

"ENOUGH!" I tried again, this time putting all the strength I could muster into my shout.

The room feel silent once more, then Percy said, "Who's Bloodwrath?"

I glanced at Ares and Chaos and explained, "Thousands of years ago, Chaos created man. He gave different men different feelings. Bloodwrath received the longing to fight. He fought nearly everyone he met. When he destroyed his village, he killed his sister, the only person he ever loved and maddened by grief he committed suicide but his spirit got passed on. It used to live in Ares, but when my father was born, the spirit was passed onto him and when I was born it left my father's body and came to me. The spirit inside me is activated when I either loss control or when I wake him."

"When did my daughter break her oath?" asked Zeus.

"One millennia ago," I growled, "She forced a respectable thirty year old man, who had already married into her bed and slept with him purely because she was drunk after one of her stupid huntresses had died after a hellhound attack. When she woke up next morning she couldn't remember anything from the previous night. She killed my father instantly and only realised she was pregnant a month later. After I was born she left me to die but Lupa found me and took me in."

"Silvia," said Hestia sternly, "Where have you been this past millennia? No one could find you anywhere, we even send search parties out to Alaska."

"I've been at the Angels of Chaos," grinned I sheepishly, "Got promoted to head commander 750 years ago, going to be celebrating my thousandth anniversary as a member of the army this year."

"Well," declared Lupa, "I'm just glad you're safe."

"Me to," smiled Hestia.

I smiled and hugged them both. Then Annabeth said, "I missed you, Percy."

Luke turned on her and shouted, "Why did you do that to Percy?!"

"Do what?" asked Annabeth pretending to be innocent.

"I left Earth believing that Percy would take good care of you and he did, he even fell into Tartarus for you! And what did you do in return? You went and ran off after his half-brother! Why Annabeth? Why?"

"I...I," sobbed Annabeth.

"Annabeth," said Percy, his voice deadly calm, "Why did you do this?"

"I thought..." whispered Annabeth. The room was once again quiet.

"You thought what?" asked Clarisse.

"He was spending so little time with me," murmured Annabeth, "I thought he was dating someone else."

"Dating someone else?" scoffed Athena, "My dear girl, Perseus' fatal flaw is loyalty is you hadn't noticed, he would never dream of cheating on you."

"Then what was Percy doing?" demanded Annabeth.

"Perseus was trying to gain my permission to marry you!" shouted Athena.

"Oh," said Annabeth, unable to think of a retort for this.

"Any other questions?" said Chaos.

"Why is she still alive?" growled Poseidon softly, pointing at Sandgem.

"Because," said Percy, "After you set my apartment on fire, I went in and my mum told me to save Sandgem. She told me to leave her and Paul there."

**Mark POV**

I yawned loudly as the angels took their masks off. Just a few missing demigods. Then Omega took of his mask and I saw the face of my fiancé's ex and my 'so called' half-brother. I stared as Alpha took of her mask and my mouth fell open. With her mask off I could see her face properly and holy Poseidon, she was drop dead gorgeous. I completely zoned out as I began to think. Annabeth may be my fiancé but I was a god, I could do what I liked. Zeus always cheated on Hera didn't he? Then I was snapped out of my trance as Luke, Annabeth and Percy began arguing.

"Any other questions?" said Chaos.

"Why is she still alive?" growled Poseidon softly, pointing at Sandgem.

"Because," said Omega, "After you set the house on fire, I went in and my mum told me to save Sandgem. She told me to leave her and Paul there."

"I've got a question," I said boldly. When I said this, the group of angels all stiffened and looked at me.

"Why did you come back?" I snarled, pointing at my half-brother.

"He came back because he had no choice," growled Alpha.

"Percy," said Annabeth, "What did you mean by 'was Perseus Jackson'?"

"I am not Percy," Omega stated, "I am Omega, the Percy you speak of died 500 years ago in an alley way surrounded by monsters. I was born from that Percy when his body was taken to the planet Gamitea."

"It's true," piped up Jewel, "He was dying ever since he saw two people kissing on a beach close to Camp Half-Blood."

Annabeth blushed a deep crimson and glanced at me.

**Annabeth POV**

I looked over at Mark who was leaning forwards on his throne, his eyes fixed on Alpha. He wore an expression of 'she is mine' and I rolled my eyes. Glancing at Aphrodite I saw that she was also wearing an expression of 'he is mine' and was staring at Percy. I looked at him and sighed, would he accept me again or would he just push me away? Suddenly Alpha gave a little twitch and glanced at her comrades who nodded at her and she walked over and whispered something to Chaos. He nodded and looked at Famine and Darkness who both nodded and disappeared in a black flash. "Where are they going and what type of transport is that?" I frowned, thanks to my mother, I hated not knowing things.

"They've just gone to kill an army of monsters that are trying to attack Olympus," said Chaos, "And that type of transport is a method I developed eons ago."

"Monsters?!" shouted Zeus.

"Attacking Olympus?!" shrieked Aphrodite.

"It's cool," said Famine as she and Darkness strolled back into the room.

"It's _cool_," spluttered Hades, "An army of monsters is attacking Olympus and all you say is 'It's cool'.

"An army of monsters _where _attacking Olympus," corrected Darkness, "It was a tiny army anyway."

"I know," grumbled Famine, "The angels get all the fun."

"And how big was this army?" Athena asked.

"Oh, only a hundred thousand" said Darkness dismissively, "Nowhere near enough for a good workout."

This comment rendered the entire Olympian council silent.

"That's a first," Omega grinned, "This is the first time in 1019 years that I have heard the Olympian council go quiet, let alone silent."

"Hang on a sec," I frowned, "You just went out, killed a hundred thousand monsters and came back within the space of half a minute."

"Half a minute," Darkness frowned, "We can't have been that slow!"

"No," corrected Famine, "We were gone around 15 seconds."

"That makes a lot more sense," nodded Darkness.

"That's not the point," I persisted, "According to the laws of physics that just isn't possible."

"Well," retaliated Omega, "None of us are bound by the laws of physics."

"We are only bound by the laws of Chaos," put in Beta, "And they suck."

Suddenly the doors burst open and in ran a girl and a boy. The girl had dark hair in a braid and a mockingjay pin and the boy had blonde hair. A pack of weird wolf/dog things ran in and skidded to a stop, their claws scratching the marble floor. The girl notched an arrow to her bow and aimed it at the largest canine while the boy drew a steel sword. The wolf/dog creatures looked around then their eyes locked onto Alpha who dropped to all four as she transformed into a sleek wolf, closely followed by Lupa and Lucas. The boy and girl took this chance to creep over to the doors. The pack leader growled at Alpha who snarled a reply. The pack leader snarled something that caused Alpha to roar angrily and charge at the pack. She crashed into the leader and slashed viciously at the leader while Lupa and her son attacked the rest of the pack. Within a few moments the pack leader had been killed and Alpha had joined Lupa and Lucas in killing the remainder of the pack. Soon all that was left of them was a large pile of bloody carcasses.

"We should thank them, Peeta," hissed the girl.

"No, Katniss" muttered Peeta, "The quicker we get out of here the better."

"But..." said Katniss as she was dragged away by Peeta.

"Well," said Hermes, "That was odd."

"What are we going to do with those carcasses?" said Aphrodite, "We can't have them stinking up the place, can we?"

"Don't worry," Alpha grinned as she stood up in human form, "My pack is hungry."

We all looked at her in confusion as she howled like a wolf even though she was in her human form. Then she changed swiftly back into a wolf. Soon the doors burst open yet again and another pack of wolves burst in. Alpha threw herself into the pack with a joyful yelp and we watched for a while as the pack rolled around and caught up with this and that. Finally Alpha disentangled herself and showed them the pile of carcasses. The mass of wolfs yelped with joy and began to dispose of the carcasses with enthusiasm.

"Ewww!" exclaimed Aphrodite, "Couldn't they do that somewhere else?"

"They could," smirked Alpha as she changed back into a human, "But then we would have to drag the carcasses away so there would be disgusting blood stains all over those nice picture." She pointed to the images on the floor causing me, Mark and Poseidon to blush bright red.

Zeus was staring thoughtfully at the pack that surrounded the mount of bodies.

"Zeus," growled Alpha, "I advise you not to use my pack as a way to get us to aid you for some plan of yours because if you did I would be forced to do some rather painful things to you that I would rather not mention."

"Yeah, right," he scoffed.

"She's not lying," I stated.

"Well," said Zeus casually tossing his bolt from hand to hand, "There's no harm in trying is there," He smirked at Alpha lets how well she does when her pack is destroyed before her very eyes."

"Zeus," said Hera warningly.

"Chaos," sighed Alpha, "Forgive me if I end up killed Mr I'm an idiot who can't tell when someone is threatening to kill me."

"But you wouldn't have to!" said Chaos despairingly.

"This pack is under my protection," Alpha nearly shouted, "You of all people should know what that means!"

At this Chaos sighed, "I will forgive you," and fell silent.

Zeus smirked and aimed and fired the bolt at the mass of feeding wolves. Alpha moved so fast she was just a blur of colour as she lunged at the bolt, changing swiftly into a wolf as she did so. It seemed to happen in slow motion but it took my brain several minutes to process what I had just seen. Alpha had lunged and caught the bolt in her jaws. She had held it there for a second before biting down hard on the symbol of power. It shattered into myriad of splinters and a cloud of dust blew up as the blast of raw energy released hit us full force. When the dust settled we could see that Alpha stood in the centre of the throne room and was glaring at Zeus. If looks could kill, I swear, Zeus would have faded to Tartarus by now.

"I warned you," she snarled, her voice low and deadly calm, "You are lucky I don't make you fade into the Void here and now."

Zeus stared at her, his face pale and sweating as Alpha stalked closer towards him. He whimpered slightly and she gave a low bark that could pass as a laugh. At this her pack looked up from their meal and a few large male trotted behind her and they advanced in an arrow formation on the poor king of the gods.

"Alpha," said Chaos warningly, but she gave him a look that made him fall silent.

"Is Chaos scared of Alpha?" asked Mark.

"Yes," replied Conquest, "Scared of getting her angry. Normally Chaos is more powerful than Alpha, but Alpha keeps most of her power locked away. She only releases the powers locked away if she is very, very angry or she loses control of her body."

"Loses control of her body?" I frowned.

"I think that's enough explaining," murmured Omega who was watching Alpha.

She was now right in front of Zeus, "Please," he whimpered.

"Wow," she mocked, "You start pleading the second I have you cornered, even worse than the scum I hunt."

"How dare you!" he shouted bravely.

"Well," she smirked, "At least the scum I hunt either run, fight or try to negotiate before they start begging for their lives."

"Alpha," Omega said his voice low and calm, "I think you've scared him enough."

"Fine," she spat and turned away from Zeus, "Consider yourself lucky I didn't destroy you here and now."

She went back to her pack, which by now had disposed of the carcasses, bones and all. She was soon involved in a game of rough and tumble while the rest of us discussed battle strategies and other things.

"We should set up defences around Manhattan," my mum was saying when Alpha looked up from her pack.

"We are protecting the entire world not just Manhattan and America," she said, "We are expecting an attack from outer space."

This comment caused the gods to begin arguing about defending the world. I turned to see the angels and Chaos in a heated argument that involved a lot of arm waving. Then Alpha went over to them and said something that made them all fall silent.

**Alpha POV**

"I want to go home," I said to Chaos and the angels.

"What do you mean?" asked Omega.

"I want to run through the trees," I sighed, "To feel the wind blowing through my coat, to feel the thrill of hunting again."

"I know just how you feel," muttered Avenger.

"Please, Chaos," I said, "You know for a fact that I haven't had a holiday since I joined unless you count the numerous times I found myself stuck in the hospital."

"Fine," he sighed, "You and Avenger can both go."

"Yes!" I exclaimed and high fived Avenger.

Avenger turned into a wolf and we trotted over to me pack and they all made submissive gestures.

"Why are you making submissive gestures?" Avenger asked.

"Because you are my heir," I explained.

**Avenger/Lucas POV**

I nodded and listened as she outlined our plan of hunting. We were just crossing over to the door that still hung open when Artemis blurted out, "Where are you going."

"We are going hunting," Alpha replied, "Is there anything wrong with that?"

"I bet you don't know a single thing about hunting," smirked Artemis.

"Well, mother," spat Alpha like it was an insult, which tell the truth, it was, "If you doubt me so much, I challenge you to a competition. We hunt for an hour and whoever gets the most points win. Smaller animals count as 1 point, medium as 2 and large 3."

"I accept that challenge," snarled Artemis.

"Are your hunters participating or your wolves?" asked Alpha.

"Hunters," Artemis replied.

"And you are not allowed to hurt members of the opposing team," growled Alpha.

Artemis nodded, "So, were will we hunt?"

"The forests surrounding the Wolf House," decided Alpha.

"Meet you there at 0900 tonight," grinned Artemis.

Alpha dipped her head and we raced out of Olympus.

**Artemis POV**

Apollo looked at me and burst out, "Who does she think she is? You can't go around challenging gods for no apparent reason."

He was surprised when I replied, "It is fine, I haven't had a good challenge like this in years," then I frowned and added, "And she does have a good reason."

"But still..." he began only to be cut off by me.

"Just drop it, okay," I said, "It's probably just to make up for all those years she hasn't hunted in."

"Apollo is correct," boomed Zeus, "She can't just challenge someone because they asked her a question. I should blow her up with my bolt."

I rolled my eyes, "How are you going to blow her up with your bolt if she smashed your bolt and even if you had your bolt it wouldn't work."

"I'll shoot her full of holes then," offered Apollo.

"Don't," I sighed, "I may not like it but she is my daughter and I cannot let her come to harm."

Ignoring the looks of shock and surprise around me, I stretched and said, "I'm going to get the hunters ready." And I flashed out to my hunters.

**Apollo POV**

After my little sister left, the council burst into uproar. We were mainly talking about Artemis but I heard a few snatches of another argument.

"Eat more cereal!" screamed Demeter, throwing a box of coco pops at Ares who retaliated by swiping the box aside with his spear and shouting, "Death and blood!"

Then I caught sight of Chaos and his Angels. They had once again embedded themselves in an argument that involved a lot of arm waving and shouting.

'What are they arguing about,' I wondered.

**Artemis POV**

**Wolf House**

Me and my hunters crept into the Wolf House. The instant I entered my form flickered from Artemis to Diana. The first thing I noticed was the two circles drawn on the floor. On closer inspection I saw that one was labelled Artemis and the other was labelled Alpha.

"Ready?" Alpha said as she stepped out of the shadows.

"Ready," I smiled.

"The prey we catch gets put into these circles," Alpha explained, "That way we don't need to lug around carcasses of deer and moose."

I nodded and we went outside.

"Let the competition between Alpha of the Angels of Chaos and Artemis of the Olympian council... Begin!" shouted a wolf who was watching us.

The wolves surged into the forest and in I could hear them baying like hellhounds.

"Come on!" I called and the hunt ran into the forest.

**Alpha POV**

Home. I was finally home. I was finally home after a millennia away. I ran through the trees at the head of my pack. I snapped some orders to them and small groups of three or four wolves peeled of the main pack and began to hunt for prey while I kept on running, adrenalin surging through my veins. The last time I had felt this was a millennia ago. I leapt over fallen tree trunks and stream, the wind ruffling my ears. Nothing stood in my way. Soon only Avenger ran beside me, all the other wolves where hunting. Eventually I slowed down and sniffed the air. A whole buffet of smells came to me: Pine, leaves, rabbit, hare and deer. I paused, my tail high in the air, was it just me or was there something that didn't belong. I sniffed again. There was no doubt about it. Cigarette smoke, beer, mortals and the scent of a young demigod. I howled to signal a few wolves and leapt towards the source of the smell.

**Artemis POV**

I was on the trail of a deer when I felt a tug on my sleeve. I looked down to see a small wolf tugging on my sleeve. She let go and ran a little way to the east, looked back at me, ran back and tugged my sleeve again. She repeated this sequence several times before I realised that she wanted me to follow her.

"Hunters," I called, "Keep on hunting."

Then I ran off the path after the small wolf.

**AN: Yay! Cliffys! Fun times! Cookies! (::)(::) Happy stuff! Oh my f***ing s****! I just had a heart attack cos word just closed down on me. Thank the gods there was an auto recovery thing that saved my unsaved work! Anyways, thinking of starting a fanfic which is literally PJO, HG, HP and Divergent all mushed up together. It's probably not going to work but oh well, there's no harm in trying, is there?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

**Artemis POV**

As I ran after the small wolf a sudden thought struck me, what if it was all a trap? No, I told myself. But I still couldn't help the nagging feeling in my heart that told me something was wrong. The wolf I was following slowed and crept silently forwards. I looked around cautiously and a shadowy figure appeared from behind a tree. I jumped and aimed my bow and arrow at it before it came closer and I recognised her as Alpha. She turned around and flicked her tail. I followed her to a small clearing that was currently occupied by a shabby tent, a campfire and three men. Just by being close to them I could sense that they were the kind of men I so very much despised. I could see several wolves prowling the shadows around the clearing. Alpha led me around the trees circling the clearing and we came up next to the tent. Alpha tugged up the edge of the tent with her teeth and inside there was a sight that made my stomach squirm. A young girl around the age of 9 was curled up, unconscious, against a crate. Even from my bad point of view I could still see her hands where bound behind her back and there were numerous cuts and bruises all over her body.

"What happened?" I asked/whispered.

"From what I heard," whispered Alpha, "Her father told them to sell her as a slave in Alaska and her mother died when she was six. But she is a demigod and I can sense that she is a child of the big three."

"Do you mean to say...?" I stuttered.

"Yes," she nodded gravely, "A god ordered her to be sold as a slave."

I stumbled back, away from the tent and Alpha dropped the edge of the tent and looked at me, concerned. Unconsciously I ran into the clearing and slashed my daggers at the first man. He toppled into the fire and screamed in pain. A few wolves ran in and immediately joined on the fight. Out of the corner of my eye I could see Alpha shredding the tent flap and stepping inside. Several moments later she in her human form reappeared caring the little girl whom she had untied. She was deathly pale and looked ready to murder a god. Chaos help whoever she was going to attack.

"Chloe," she called.

The small wolf that had led me here appeared from the fight and Alpha carefully placed the young girl on the ground in front of the tent. Alpha drew two short hunting knifes and attacked one of the men while Chloe crouched low over the unconscious girl. Soon, all that was left of the men was three bloody carcasses.

"Bury them," Alpha ordered and the wolves began to dig a hole to deposit the men in. Then she turned to the girl and beckoned me.

"Why me?" I asked.

"Because you can deal with young girls," she sighed, "You will not believe the amount of times I wanted to stab Sandy when I was bringing her up."

I decided not to ask her about that and went over to help her. She placed her hands on the girl's chest and her hands glowed a soft amber. I watched as the girl's cuts and bruises healed and her eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes where a brilliant emerald green.

"What's your name?" I asked gently.

"Pearl," she whispered.

**Olympus**

**Omega POV**

The lieutenants had decided to return to the Angels and to train for a while, but me, Jewel and Conquest decided to stay. The doors burst open for the fourth time this day but this time they were literally blown off its hinges. Alpha's pack and the hunt streamed in and in their midst was Alpha and Artemis. The last wolf who filed in was carrying a young girl on its back. They all had murderous looks on their faces. Just then the entire scene was ruined by Zeus blurting out, "What in the name of me is going on."

Everyone but Artemis and Alpha burst out laughing. After the laugher had died down, Chaos said more seriously, "Alpha, what's going on?"

"Well," she growled, "I found this young girl in the middle of the forest in a shabby old tent owned by three men who were planning to sell her into slavery on orders from her father who is a god. One of the big three in fact."

Her voice, although calm, contained undisguised fury, "So, Poseidon, care to enlighten us to why your latest demigod child happened to be in a forest ready to be sold as a slave to Alaska?"

"Well, umm," muttered Poseidon, his hands shaking.

"Are we right in thinking that you were planning on selling her to Alaska to ensure that your brother didn't find out?" Artemis' voice rang out clearly in the large room.

"Ur, yes," gulped Poseidon.

"Hang on a second," I interrupted, "Do you mean to say that you were planning on selling my sister into slavery so Zeus wouldn't find out about her!"

"Yes," Artemis replied, "That is exactly what your father was planning on doing."

"He is no father of mine," I growled.

Suddenly there was a tiny cough. We turned to see the little girl sitting up on the wolf's back. The wolf turned and nuzzled her hand gently. Alpha smiled, "It seems that Chloe has taken a liking to you, Pearl."

The girl, Pearl, slide off the wolf's back, retuned the smile and whispered, "I like you to, Chloe," then she turned to Alpha and asked, "Who are these people?"

"I'm your father," announced Poseidon as he spread his arms wide as if expecting a hug. Me, along with everyone else in the room expected her to run squealing towards old Barnacle Beard and hug him saying "Daddy, Daddy." Instead she backed away into the wolf, who nuzzled her reassuringly.

"You're evil," she whispered, "Artemis told me so, and Rhea." At this everyone looked puzzled, Rhea was the titan mother of Zeus and some of the other gods (don't know which gods), had my sister met her already?

"Who's Rhea?" asked Athena.

"She's Rhea," said Pearl, pointing at Alpha.

"Would you care to explain?" said Chaos.

"She is my mist double," said a familiar voice.

We all turned to see Alpha standing in the door way. "Silva," squealed Pearl as she ran into Alpha's arms. "Hello," Alpha said gently, "Met your big brother yet?"

"No," she replied, "Who is he?"

"He is the tall guy with black hair," Alpha pointed at me.

"Brother!" she yelled as she ran towards me.

I smiled and picked her up, "By the way Alpha, care to explain about Rhea?"

"My namesake is Rhea Silvia," she explained, "So I called my mist double my namesakes' namesake, Rhea, titan of (insert whatever Rhea is titan of)."

"Where will the child be going?" asked Hera.

"We're not sure yet," answered Artemis, then she turned to Pearl, "There are two places you can go. One is called Camp Half-Blood, where you will be trained to fight monsters with males. But you could join the Hunt. We are sworn of males and we also get immortality."

"Um..." said Pearl, "I think the Hunt."

Artemis grinned in triumph.

"Hang on a sec," smirked Silvia, "You could also come and join me and your brother."

"What!" snapped Artemis, "She has already chosen the Hunt."

"That is," I interrupted calmly, "Before she was told about the Angels of Chaos."

"What's the Angels of Chaos?" asked Pearl as she tugged on my shirt.

"I'll let Silvia explain," I replied, "She's been there longer."

"The Angels of Chaos," explained Alpha, "Is the elite force of Chaos. Our squadron protects several solar systems around the Milky Way although there are many more squadrons that make up the full army. We only take in soldiers over the age of 18 as Angels but for younger candidates they can live and train on Gamitea until they are old enough to enlist. Once you enlist you get partial immortality like the Hunters as well as wings and badass powers."

"Huh," scoffed Artemis, "Bet the all the Angels combined doesn't have enough power to fry and ant."

A burst of jet black flames hit her in the chest and she was blown back and crashed into a pillar causing it to disintegrate. "Do not insult the Angels in front of me if you want to say alive," Silvia growled. Both her hands where coated in flames, her left in red and her right in blue and her eyes were glowing wolf green. Her aura, usually unnoticeable now surpassed Chaos' when he was at his peak. I created a shield around Pearl who had curled up whimpering and tried to comfort her while I looked at Chaos who was creating shield for Alpha's pack. "How do we stop her?" I shouted over the howling wind that I was sure weren't caused by Zeus.

"There is no way!" He shouted in reply, "We just have to wait for her to calm down and hope for the best."

She shot two jets of fire from both her hands. They spiralled towards Artemis and merged together to form black fire just before it hit Artemis.

"Silvia," Hestia called out, "Calm down."

Alpha ignored her and continued to advance on the cowering Artemis. Suddenly Pearl jumped towards Alpha.

"Please," she shouted, "Stop!"

Alpha turned to look at Pearl with her glowing green eyes and Pearl backed away slightly. Alpha blinked and her eyes slowly returned to their normal green and amber.

"Sorry," she whispered before turning into a wolf and running swiftly out of the room, her pack immediately followed her.

"Was it my fault that she ran away?" asked Pearl, looking up at me.

"No," I murmured, "She just needed some room to calm down."

Before I had never dug deep to find out what lay beneath her skin, but now I had a peek of the monster that lay under her mask and I had to admit that I was terrified.

"You're luck Pearl stopped Alpha, Artemis," Chaos said, "One more hit and you would have faded."

Suddenly the ground shook under our feet.

"Poseidon," reprimanded Zeus, "This is not the time."

"That was not me, brother," said Poseidon indignantly.

An iris message appeared in front of Hermes. It showed an image of a lab. A scientist stood there talking into a microphone, "That sudden earthquake registered a 12 on the Ricker scale. Experts are trying to find out if this it related to another explosion of Yellowstone." **(Is it the Ricker scale?)**

Hermes swiped his hand through the iris message and opened his mouth to speak just as another message appeared in front of Chaos. It was from Alpha. In hand she held one of the swords, Fire and her other hand was coated in blue flames.

"Hi," she said as an arrow whistled past her head and she decapitated a weird... thing, "As you can see, a little back up would be nice. Order's forces are attacking, but I can't see him anywhere. I'm..." she ducked a rock aimed at her head and returned fire with a jet of blue fire, "... right next to Venus." Then there was a loud explosion, "Actually, Venus just got blown up, soz Aphrodite, that planet was named after your roman aspect wasn't it? Don't bring the Warbird. Flash fly here." She slashed through the IM with her sword and we lost connection.

I automatically reached for my communicator.

"Warpath, Avenger, Delta, Hawthorn take squad 4 and 7 to protect Earth. Beta, Shade, Famine, take squad 1, 2, 3 and 5 and attack the enemy forces. Darkness, Jewel, Conquest, squad 6 and 8, round up any foes trying to escape. I'll help Alpha," I ordered.

"Yes commander," came the replies.

"Let's get moving," I said and pushed off from the ground, followed be Jewel and Conquest. Chaos couldn't come as he was bound by the laws of Chaos.

We spiralled towards the area that Venus used to be in. About halfway there we were joined by the rest of the Angels of Chaos. As we approached we could see flashes of multi-coloured light coming from around the same area. Squad 4, 7, Warpath, Avenger, Delta and Hawthorn had all fallen back to protect Earth.

"Come on!" I shouted as I let the remainder of the Angels into battle.

"For Chaos!" we shouted as we charged towards the enemy.

We charged straight into the side of the army, leaving a scattering of armour, weapons and corpses in our wake. When we got close enough to see Alpha, we could see she was managing quite well on her own. She parried a blow from a cat like monster and thrust her other sword into an unsuspecting soldier's chest. An arrow whistled towards her.

"Alpha!" I shouted.

She turned around just as the arrow sang into her calf. She gritted her teeth against the pain and closed her eyes. She said two words that I couldn't hear over the noise of battle and sank to one knee as the monsters swarmed around her. I stared as a bright light shone through the gaps in the wall of monsters that separated us and suddenly the monsters were all thrown backwards.

**Alpha POV**

"Alpha!" someone, whose voice I later identified as Omega's voice, shouted.

I turned too late as an arrow embedded itself in my calf. I gritted my teeth and closed my eyes. I had wanted to avoid this but I guess it had to be done.

"Bloodwrath," I whispered, "Awake."

The pain in my leg overwhelmed me and I sank to the ground just as I felt Bloodwrath stirring inside me. 'Hurry up' I urged as the monsters began to swarm around me. My chest glowed as Bloodwrath woke up and left my body. He looked around at the masses of monsters and grinned. Then he saw me and frowned, "You okay?"

"Just hold them off for a bit," I grunted, "I'll heal myself."

He nodded and took Ice, one of my swords, before attacking the monsters. I gingerly pulled the arrow out of my leg. The pain increased and I whimpered slightly. I placed both my hands on the bleeding wound and it began to heal. In a few minutes I was ready to fight again. I drew my other sword, Fire, and stood back to back with Bloodwrath. The Angels had destroyed a large portion of the monster army but around 100000 still remained.

"Omega!" I called.

He appeared several metres to my left, hacking away at a dragon. Bloodwrath and I ran to help. I shot a jet of blue fire at its head just as it opened its mouth. Percy threw Riptide at its left eye while Bloodwrath hurled Ice into its right eye. It burst into a shower of black dust.

"So," I said as we hurled ourselves into the enemy, "Bloodwrath, met Omega, my fiancé. Omega, met Bloodwrath."

"Know where Order is?" asked Omega.

"Nope," I replied, "Can't sense his presence anywhere around here and can't see him either."

"Ah well," Bloodwrath said, "Least we can deplete his army a bit."

"True," Omega agreed.

"Duck," I yelled at them both.

They both dropped to the ground and I vaulted over them to plunge Fire into the head of a giant acid spitting purple duck.

"Weird," Bloodwrath stated.

"Totally," Omega nodded.

"Shut up," I sighed as I stabbed a cat/horse hybrid in the arm.

Omega slashed through its chest and it turned into black dust.

He turned to me with a goofy grin on his face, "We make a good team."

"You should see me and Bloodwrath work together," I smirked, "Then you can redefine your definition of 'good team'."

Then, I yelled, "Retreat." To the rest of the Angels of Chaos.

Then I pushed off from the ground and back flipped next Bloodwrath.

"Ready to kill?" I asked.

He didn't reply but instead we charged towards the remaining 50000 monsters.

**Omega POV**

I was stunned. Alpha and Bloodwrath had literally merged together at they slashed and swiped at the monsters. They moved with speed that was fast, even for an angel. The way they combined their moves made me suspect that their minds where connected in some way. Within 10 seconds all that was left of Orders army was black dust. I looked around and saw that all the angels in the vicinity were gaping at Alpha and Bloodwrath. Suddenly Alpha fell to the ground, clutching her leg. Bloodwrath dropped down next to her and I sprinted over.

"What's wrong?" I panted.

"Do you really think she knows..." said Bloodwrath a little exasperatedly.

"Leg," She muttered, "Poison... Tip still in leg."

Then her eyes rolled up and she fell unconscious.

"Get me a healer!" I yelled, "And fast."

Seconds later Calypso, our head healer, appeared by my side. She and Leo had been recruited before they had left Ogigia so none of the gods knew of their existence. Leo had become a blacksmith, while Calypso had become a healer.

"Do you know what is wrong with Alpha?" Calypso asked urgently.

"She got hit in the calf by a poison arrow and the tip is still in her leg,"

"We need to remove the poison," Calypso murmured.

"I can do that," I offered.

She nodded. I moved in front of Alpha, closed my eyes, concentrated and moved my hand so it was hovering several inches above her chest. I slowly moved my hand upwards and the poison flowed out of her bloodstream and hovered an inch below my hand. When I had removed all the poison I asked Calypso, "Where should I put this?"

"Here," she said and pulled out a small crystal bottle.

I willed the poison to flow into the bottle and Calypso put the stopper in.

"She will be alright, right?" asked Bloodwrath.

"She'll be fine," Calypso nodded.

"What are you going to do about the arrow tip?" I asked.

"She healed the wound herself but didn't take out the tip. I'm leaving it in as I would have to reopen the wound to take it out," she explained, "If it starts bothering her, tell her to come to the infirmary and we'll sort her out. She'll wake up soon; I think she's just exhausted after using so must energy."

"When exactly is soon?" Bloodwrath asked.

"Within a week, I'd say," Calypso said."

"WHAT!?" Bloodwrath yelled.

I looked at him, "Was there really a need to over react that much?" While rubbing my ears.

"Well I'm sorry," he half shouted, "I just found out that I have to wait a _week_ until I get a rest."

"What do you mean by that?" I asked.

"I can't sleep unless I'm safely in Alpha," he grumbled, "Otherwise, I fade. And I can't enter her body unless she is conscious."

"Looks like you're stuck with us for a while," I smirked.

**AN: Ta da! Cliffies for the win!**


	6. AN:

**Hi, in case you can't tell, this is DaughterOfOlympus2, but I've changed my name. Also, in case you can't tell, this story has been on an unofficial one and a half-ish year hiatus and I've taken down my other two storied because they were absolute crap. So, after about a year and a half I look back on this story and in all honestly I am quite impressed with how well my 13 year old self could write given that when I reread this I was expecting it to be shit. I would continue writing this, but in all honestly, I can't remember any of the plot (not that I'd planned it out in the first place). So, I could rewrite this and make a new plot or I could try and continue with this and make the plot up as I go. Please review and tell me what you think i should do because i have no clue. Also, if I do rewrite it or continue, please DO NOT expect me to be able to update frequently, a lot has changed for me in the past year and a half and I highly doubt that I will able to write that often.**

**~TheWolfThatWalksAlone**


End file.
